colorfulrainbowfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:IchokaSuzumi666/Before to After: Bianka
No one's going to read this, but I'll write this, anyway. Currently, I am working on what will be the final design for the original seven Rainbow Princesses' Rainbow Princess forms. Today, I completed the final design for the Green Rainbow Princess and the youngest of the group, Bianka Midori! Question is, however, how does this new Bianka compare to the one from the past? I will also be doing this for the rest of the original seven Rainbow Princesses when I complete their final designs; I won't be doing it for Indi, Sumi, Shiori, or Ginai because they weren't part of my original plans for this series, and as such, I don't have an old, cringe-worthy design of them on this wiki to compare with. Well, without further ado, we shall first bring out Bianka's old design, posted in the form of a picture created with Paint on January 15, 2012! OH MY FREAKING GOSH. HOW HORRIBLE. Okay, so this is how Bianka's character was originally going to be. From the very beginning, Bianka was meant to be a klutz (although not quite as much of an airhead as she is now), so that aspect is a part of the Bianka of the past. In a prototype of Colorful Rainbow, all of the Rainbow Princesses worked at Cafe Yamada (which made Cafe Yamada a rip-off of Tokyo Mew Mew's Cafe Mew Mew and was soon changed to Marianne being the only one to work there), and a running gag was Bianka constantly spilling tea while at work. This gag was carried over to her Rainbow Princess form, where her weapon was (PREPARE FOR CRINGE) a cup, which she uses to spill tea on the Shadow Creature. I know, that's so freaking lame. There's also her green hair, which goes right above the shoulders and is not tied in any way.... An unoriginal hairstyle shared between her, Anjera, and (in most drawings but not the one on here) Keiti. Now, let's bring out Bianka's new design! I'll bring out her human design from Kisekae and her Rainbow Princess design created by me via drawing and GIMP! (I wish I had Photoshop, but it's too expensive.... My feelings.) As you can see, Bianka now has pigtails in her human form; the decision to give her pigtails resulted from me wanting to give her and Anjera more original hairstyles when put next to Keiti. However, in her Rainbow Princess form, her hair is down. Why? Well, two reasons. One: Although I've sometimes been wearing my hair in pigtails while at school recently, pigtails are kind of a childish hairstyle, and bringing them down might make her seem more authoritative, with her being a Rainbow Princess and all. (I'm now going to take a moment to curse the fact that I made her look older than intended....) Two: Bianka's color recharger.... Actually, her color rechargers are the ribbons she wears in her hair in her human form; because color rechargers vanish while the Rainbow Princesses are in their Rainbow Princess forms, the absence of the ribbons causes her hair to fall. Although her hair is a bit longer than it originally was, it also provides a bit of a homage to her old design. However, as with all of the upcoming Rainbow Princess designs, her outfit is a lot more detailed while still staying her theme color, which, in this case, is green. Bianka's weapon and attack has also changed (as did pretty much all of the Rainbow Princesses except Kyoko); although it's not shown in the drawing, Bianka's weapon is now a wand with a four-leaf clover-like jewel on it. Upon Bianka calling the attack name, the jewel glows and summons a plethora of clovers that attack the Shadow Creature! I mean, some people may still think it's lame, but at least it has something to do with something green this time! (If you're wondering why her weapon involves clovers, it was inspired by my recent knack for finding four-leaf clovers. I've found my seventh four-leaf clover today, actually!) This concludes Bianka's "Before and After". The other six original Rainbow Princesses will get theirs eventually, but the question of when is one that can't be answered at this moment. Just wait for me to get their characters and designs figured out, and I will get to it eventually. Until then~! Category:Blog posts